Accidents Happen
by autumnight
Summary: What happens when a sparring session goes wrong? Who really gets hurt the one who got hurt or the one who hurt them? When she almost dies at his hands he realizes that he needs to tell her how he feels before its to late.


"GENTLE FIST!" Neji said getting ready to attack his sparring partner. She couldn't dodge it in time. And lets just say gentle fist isn't so gentle.

After he finished his attack Tenten fell to the ground unconscious. Neji smirked. _I win._ He walked up to her form only to realize the great amount of damage he had done. She was barely breathing with a pool of blood pouring from her mouth and onto the dirt she was lying in. A large bruise was forming on the base of her neck between her collarbones. He had accidentally hit her throat cutting of her breathing and cutting the inside of her throat. _CRAP!_ He immediately picked her up and raced towards the hospital. All the nurses gasped. No not at the limp Tenten with blood pouring from her mouth. They were staring at the young Hyuuga who looked absolutely terrified with his eyes looking especially watery. That's right the Hyuuga Neji was terrified and on the verge of crying. A few nurses Came out with a gurney (the little bed things in hospitals) and took Tenten into a room. And of course the concerned Hyuuga tried to go in with her but a nurse told him he couldn't go in. The Hyuuga sat there for what seemed like forever before a nurse came up to him.

"I'm sorry but she needs surgery there's a large cut in her esophagus and if we don't get in there soon she'll bleed out." The nurse said apologetically the Hyuuga nodded in response. He sighed and rubbed his temple he could feel tears burning his eyes but he refused to cry. _Good ninja don't show emotion it's a weakness._ But for Tenten he couldn't be an 'emotionless bastard' as she had put it so many years ago. He remembered the day he realized he was in love with her.

_They were sitting under a sakura tree after a long day of training she took out a bento box and handed it to him knowing he hadn't brought anything for himself. He had gratefully taken it. She was always looking after him. She then took out her own bento box and scarfed it down. Neji shook his head at her manners or lack of. As a Hyuuga, manners were important; in his home this behavior would be unacceptable. She laughed as he ate with his perfect manners_.

"_Neji you eat like priss."He glared but she ignored it. "Lighten up and eat like a normal person. Don't worry I wont tell." She had said the last part with a wink. He sighed knowing if he didn't he would never hear the end of it. He scarfed down his food and she smiled. "See was that so ha-"_

_Hiccup_

_Tenten burst into laughter. "Did THE Neji Hyuuga just hiccup?" He was about to retort when he hiccupped again. Tenten burst into another fit of laughter leaning on his side her melodious giggles ringing through the clearing making the corners of his lips tug upward he would have smiled if he hadn't hiccupped again. Tenten laughed even harder. He reached over to his pack and took a long drink of water trying to rid himself of the terrible hiccups. _

_Hiccup_

_The water spurted from his mouth and all over Tenten. But instead of being mad like every other girl in Konoha would have been she laughed harder than before. When she recovered she got up and smirked. _

"_Now you're spitting on women Neji tsk tsk do I need to teach you some manners." She said wagging her finger at me with a big grin on her face he smirked in return. He got up._

"_I am so sorry for spitting on your head 'oh mighty Tenten'" he apologized adding a bow to it with a smirk plastered on his face. _

"_You should be." She mock scolded and laughed. He loved that laugh. He loved the way she didn't get mad at him for spitting on her head. He loved her smile. He loved her._

He smiled remembering that day. What if he really hurt her. Then a nurse came up to him with a small smile on her face. He looked up making sure there were no traces of a smile on his face.

"Tenten has just come out of surgery she's in a stable condition. We healed her throat but she should get some rest, not talk too much, and only eat soft foods for at least a month." Neji only nodded in response. He wanted to see her. But apparently the nurse knew this. "You can go see her but she's asleep but if she does wake up she probably wont be able to talk." Neji nodded in understanding and nearly ran to Tenten's room. (How he knew where it was we shall never know.) He walked in and took a seat in the chair next to her. Her long wavy hair was out of its usual style and was sprawled over the white pillow. She had a large Band-Aid type thing on her neck covering the bruise. He took her small hand in his own and stared at her for kami knows how long. She looked so- vulnerable. He eventually fell asleep with his head on the bed and her hand still in his own. A few hours later Tenten had woken up. She groggily looked around the room and found the Hyuuga's head on her bed. She smiled and reached his head and stroked his silky hair. Neji's head immediately snapped up he was a light sleeper and since he was a ninja he was always on alert. He looked around and saw Tenten was awake he immediately hugged her burying his head in her hair. She smiled and put her face in the crook of his neck. This made Neji incredibly happy. He pulled back and kissed her for all he was worth and with all the passion he had been holding back. Tenten was shocked to say the least when the Hyuuga crashed his lips into hers her eyes widened then slowly fluttered closed giving him butterfly kisses on his red cheeks. He ran his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance she opened the tiniest bit teasing him but Neji wasn't a patient man and playfully shoved his tongue in her mouth exploring the crevices he shifted his tongue slightly resulting in a moan. That moan hurt Tenten but it was so worth it. Her arms were around his neck while one of his hands was on her face and the other was on the bed supporting him. They both broke away for air. She smiled at him he smiled back.

"I'm sorry" Tenten knew he was talking about the training incident.

She smiled and said "Its ok. Accidents happen."

Corny I know well happy martin luther king jr day. Three day weekends make me happy and corny apparently I was inspired when I was reading a fic about their spars and the times they went to the hospital so I thought what if someone gets really hurt then idea was born so hope you like it I worked pretty hard on it. Well ill do a sequel if someone asks for it but it was only meant to be a one-shot but I had fun writing the sequel to aren't you coming and also please vote on my pole it only takes like half a minute I swear.


End file.
